infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle (IUCU)
"This is my planet. So get the hell off of it." ''- Oracle'' James Simmons is a businessman situated in Delta City and the partner and best friend of Ellie Jason. When aliens led by Verminex invade the city, James learns from his mother Cara that his father is the king of Vorjas known as King Eliex, and James discovers that he has abilities, allowing him to take up the mantle of Oracle to take on Verminex, who is revealed to be his uncle. Oracle later joins the Infinity Knights after his home is threatened yet again by an alien warlord known as Trabaxas, and learns how to work within a team. After defeating Trabaxas, the team go their separate ways as Oracle continues to protect his city. Oracle is portrayed by Eddie Redmayne. Biography Early Life James was born in 1983 in Delta City to a woman named Cara and King Eliex, although he was unaware as to whom his real father was. When he was older his mother married Adam Simmons, to whom James saw as his only father figure. James's little half-sister Diana was later born, and James later met Axel Hodge, who would go on to become his best friend. James would later join Hendry Inc., where he would meet Ellie Jason, who became his partner one of his best friends, although James later grew feelings for Ellie. True Heritage Looking at the Stars James and Ellie are making several phone calls and use their system to start selling different products to different people around Delta City, and later join Axel for a drink at the bar. Axel chooses to leave them after a while, and James offers to take Ellie home, which she accepts. As the two head home, Ellie realises that a shooting star is set to pass and James agrees to stop and look at it. They observe the shooting star passing them, but are surprised when it suddenly lands in the middle of a field. Despite some reluctance, James agrees to check it out after Ellie persuades him to, and they head in its direction. They see it smoking in a crater and James heads down to touch it, only to realise that it isn't a shooting star. As James walks closer towards it, the star opens and James realises it is a pod, and he accidentally presses a button before he leaves, not knowing that a signal has gone out. James suddenly feels weak around the pod, but Ellie pulls him out and asks him to take her home, and James does so. A Weird Feeling At work, James starts feeling strange and Ellie notices this, and suggests that James take the rest of the day off. James heads to Cara's house and informs her that he feels strange as he has just recently seen what looks like an alien spaceship, but Cara assures him that everything is fine, although James heads home rather than going back to work. He receives a call from Ellie to go to her house, and he agrees to meet her for a drink. James heads out of his house and takes a walk for some air, but he suddenly foresees a being named Drex, who moments later appears to James. Drex threatens James's life and attacks him. James is forced to defend himself, and he suddenly displays a light-based ability that shocks Drex, and James is able to fight Drex off, although Drex promises to return. James becomes confused and scared, but heads to Ellie's house anyway, although he doesn't tell her what just happened. The Truth Revealed James goes to spend some time with Axel, but suddenly hears the voice of Verminex in his head, as Verminex threatens the life of James and his family, and James answers him, although this clearly confuses Axel. Axel and James head to Cara's home, and James confronts Cara about the truth. Cara reveals that Eliex is his biological father and that James is a Human-Vorjan hybrid, making him one of the most powerful people in the world. After this revelation, James realises that he has to stop Verminex, although Cara, Adam, Diana and Axel try to convince him not to. Knowing that she can't stop him, Cara hands James a uniform to meet Verminex with, and James promises his family that he will come back. Family Meeting James agrees to meet Verminex at the park in Delta City, and he goes to see Ellie at Hendry Inc. Ellie realises something is wrong but James tells Ellie that he loves her, although Ellie is left confused as James leaves. James confronts Verminex at the park whilst wearing his suit, and Verminex is insulted that changes have been made to the royal Vorjan Battle Uniform. James asks Verminex to stand down, but Verminex refuses, wanting to take Earth and destroy Humanity, claiming Earth for the Vorjan Empire, but James promises Verminex that he is going to stop him. Verminex states that he would like to see him try and orders Drex to kill him before disappearing. Before Drex can hurt him, James has a vision of Eliex in a prison, and James makes his way to Verminex's ship, although Drex stands in his way as James tries to rescue Eliex. Drex informs James that Eliex wanted to give James the throne as he is the oldest son, but that he is a "bastard son" and that it rightfully belongs to him, and that he intends to take it. James and Drex engage in battle, but James proves to be superior to Drex, who inadvertently sets Eliex free, and James sees his father for the first time. As James takes in the presence of his father, he witnesses Eliex convincing Drex to stand down, and Eliex tells them that he loves them both. Drex agrees to stand down and is placed into a prison cell by some of Eliex's loyalists, and James observes several ships making their way to Delta City. Eliex convinces James to save his city, and gives him the Vorjan name Kyerestix, meaning Oracle. James accepts the moniker of Oracle and heads back to Delta City. Battle for Delta City Oracle confronts Verminex, who has returned to the park. He tries to convince him to spare humanity but Verminex refuses, calling them rats who deserve to be wiped out. Oracle charges Verminex and struggles with him. During their fight, Verminex gets the upper hand and easily defeats him, but Eliex creates a vision for Oracle, who deduces Verminex's next moves, allowing Oracle to easily deflect his attacks. Oracle grabs Verminex when he tries his next attack, and he flies up with Verminex, only to throw him to the ground again. Oracle then takes Verminex to his ship and continues their fight, although Oracle is unable to prevent Verminex from creating a homing beacon. Verminex warns Oracle that the homing beacon will call more enemies to Earth, and that he won't be able to stop them all, but Oracle destroys the homing beacon with his bare strength to prevent anyone from hearing it. However, the destruction of the homing beacon tears a hole in the ship, which crashes down to Delta City, although Eliex is able to keep it in the air. Verminex hits Oracle, and is annoyed with the fact that Oracle is winning. Oracle starts warping the controls with his light source and he warns Eliex to leave, and Eliex presses another button that teleports himself and Drex away. Oracle quickly tears the ship in half and warps the ship, and Verminex is caught in the warp and vaporized as most of the ship disappears. However, as Oracle escapes he sees some of the rubble crashing down and he notices that it is about to crush Ellie and several other civilians. Oracle quickly saves Ellie and the citizens as the rubble crashes, and is thanked by Delta City as he flies away to protect his identity. Becoming A Hero James stays with Cara, Diana and Adam at their home as Eliex visits, and Axel is surprised to see an alien in Cara's house, although he is immediately accepting after James assures him everything will be fine. Eliex talks privately with James and asks him to come to Vorjas, although James tells him that he will stay in Delta City and help protect it. However, he allows Eliex to visit when he needs to, and they share a hug as Eliex teleports away. James then sees that Adam overheard the conversation and assures him that although Eliex is his biological father, Adam will always be his real father. James joins Axel outside as they start walking. Axel asks what James is going to do next, and James informs Axel that he is going to confess his feelings to Ellie. James later visits Ellie at her apartment and tells her that he is in love with her, and Ellie reveals that she knows everything, including the fact that he is Oracle. The two then share a kiss as James tells her that he is Earth's first line of defence should anyone ever go after the planet again. Invasion of Earth Some New Allies Oracle rushes to the aid of the Black Shadow, Blackbird and the other heroes when Trabaxas enters Delta City, and is joined by Golden Samurai, whom tells Oracle that he is new to what is going on as well. They prevent Trabaxas from killing the others, and Trabaxas retreats to continue his plan as Oracle sees the other heroes. Animosity James heads to the HPA base to find immediate animosity from Jack, who distrusts him. The two have an argument in front of Amy, Damian, Randall, Mitchell and Brett, in which Jack blames James for the previous incident in Delta City, and James angrily yells at Jack, asking him if he is proud putting criminals in hospital. Before they can continue, Randall defuses the tension between them so that Mitchell can inform General Mike Hilton how powerful Trabaxas is. After Jack leaves and Amy follows him, Mitchell and James have a chat, and Mitchell tells James that Jack has a lot on his plate, and Randall informs James that Jack lost his father when he first became the Black Shadow. James admits that whilst he disagrees with Jack's methods he does get the job done, although he knows they may not be able to kill Trabaxas unless they work together. Jack later approaches James to apologise, but they are suddenly attacked by Trabaxas, forcing James and Jack to suit up. They do their best to fend Trabaxas off but both are severely injured, and are pulled to safety by Hercules. However, they get back up to fight only to see Trabaxas escaping with Quiver. Invasion of Delta City James asks Hilton if they can find Quiver, but Rush returns after revealing that he can't find anything. However, Quiver returns on his own, and James is relieved to see that he is safe. Gordon Roth then informs all seven heroes that Trabaxas's ships have entered Delta City and that he is killing innocent civilians. Jack tells everyone, including James to suit up so they can take Trabaxas down. As the heroes enter the city, Oracle promises to kill Trabaxas, having grown angry due to the amount of civilians killed, but Black Shadow tells Oracle to fight for justice, not vengeance. Oracle then splits off with Hercules, who asks for a lift, and Oracle throws Hercules into the ship, only to watch it break apart seconds later. Oracle later powers up Quiver's arrow as it destroys a small fleet of Vartoxans, and Oracle, Hercules and Quiver regroup with the others, and they destroy two ships. Oracle then asks Black Shadow to give the orders. When Trabaxas returns to fight the heroes, Oracle and Hercules hold him back to Golden Samurai, Rush, Black Shadow and Golden Samurai deliver several blows after Quiver identifies a weak point. However, Trabaxas breaks free and grabs hold of Oracle, promising to burn everything that he loves. Oracle then uses Black Shadow's strategy to work with the team and defeat Trabaxas, who is badly injured. When Trabaxas tries to return to his ship, Oracle accidentally teleports with him. Trabaxas and Oracle struggle on the ship, and Trabaxas pulls a lever as a large beam heads towards Earth, and Trabaxas promises Oracle that he will destroy it, leaving him alone. However, Oracle flies out and severely weakens himself as he reverses the beam, and he splits the ship in two, killing Trabaxas. Oracle then returns to the ship as it obliterates, sending a message to other lifeforms telling them that Earth is defended from his team, but he suddenly passes out and falls back to Earth, although Blackbird and Golden Samurai save him before he hits the ground. Recovering James wakes up to find Jack by his side, and Jack apologises for the way he has treated him. James forgives him and informs Jack of Trabaxas's death, but is confused as to how he was saved when he reversed the beam. Jack is sceptical when James attributes it to fate though. James joins the others at the headquarters as Hilton thanks the team for saving the Earth, and James agrees with the name "Infinity Knights" after Randall suggests they use the public branded name. As they leaves, James stays when Jack tells Hilton that the Infinity Knights will be there when Earth needs them. After Mitchell invites the group to his cafe in Metro City, James accepts. James sits with the others as Megan Cross's brother Evan arrives, surprised to see the heroes. Personality Powers & Abilities Equipment Relationships Family * Cara Simmons- mother * King Eliex- biological father * Diana Simmons- half-sister * Adam Simmons- stepfather and adoptive father Allies * Ellie Jason- best friend, partner and love interest * Axel Hodge- best friend * Infinity Knights ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- team mate and leader ** Amy Baker/Blackbird- team mate ** Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai- team mate ** Randall Sykes/Rush- team mate ** Mitchell Quaid/Hercules- team mate ** Brett Daniels/Quiver- team mate * HPA ** General Mike Hilton ** Sarah Halford ** Lyndon Danko- team liaison ** Gordon Roth Enemies * Verminex † - uncle and enemy * Drex- half brother and enemy * Trabaxas † Appearances * Oracle * Infinity Knights Notes Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Superheroes Category:Lead Superheroes Category:Leading Characters Category:Male Characters Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Business People Category:Infinity Knights Members Category:Infinity Knights Founding Members Category:Male Superheroes